


Nightmare

by Angel110



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel110/pseuds/Angel110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine you're having the same nightmare over and over again.<br/>It feels real, too real. It's haunting you.<br/>But what happens if your nightmare becomes a reality?</p><p>Will you be able to survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited yet!

1

 

No one's POV

Heechul found himself tied up to a chair in a dark and small room. It was scary and the atmosphere nor his hands being tied behind his back were helping the situation in any way. He was panicking as his gaze wandered around the room quickly and suddenly a door opened. The shadow of a person at the door was seen at the wall in front of Heechul's eyes as some light shined through it. There stood a tall muscular man with broad shoulders.

Heechul panicked even more and tried to loosen the rope around his wrists but without success. The stranger took out a cigarette and lit it up before stepping closer, the other widening his eyes in fear at it.

Then, the surrounding suddenly changed and Heechul stood on a path, trapped by stone walls on the right and the left to him. He looked back over his shoulders and there the stranger was again, a smirk playing about his lips. Once again Heechul's eyes widened, as he started to run. He couldn't recognise the other's face. It seemed blurry to him, only his lips were cleary to identify. The black-haired young man didn't know where he ran to, he only followed the path and everything he cared about right now was to escape the stranger.

Heechul looked back over his shoulders again. The man was still following him. He wasn't running, he walked in a normal pace and reached into his pocket to pull something out of it. A knife!  
Heechul ran faster and faster and stumbled over his feet, falling onto the by leaves covered ground. He quickly stood up and saw the man still following him when he started to run again. He didn't care about the scratches or bruises he got while stumbling against the walls now and then. He just wanted to stay alive. One question ghosted around his mind. Why was he being followed?

Suddenly the stranger was getting closer and Heechul was panting as he tried to run faster. The other was getting closer and closer.  
But then he disappeared and Heechul kept running. After a few meters he believed himself to be safe but then he widened his eyes when he felt a hand covering his mouth. He tried to struggle and scream but it wouldn't have changed anything anyways.

Then he felt a sharp pain in his side and widened his eyes once again, as he looked down and saw the blood flowing already. He felt more stabs and sank to the floor. Silent screams left his lips. The life went out of his body and his eyes were open but without a soul and the blood was pooling beside his body.

The stranger stumbled back and sank to the ground as well, looking at his hands in disbelief after he had thrown the blood covered knife away. 

He seemed not to believe what he had done and cupped his face, smearing the blood over his cheeks. Losing consciousness, only one word left his lips and then everything went black around him. "Saranghae ..."

 

"Ahhh!" With a loud scream Heechul sat up straight in his bed. It was the middle of the night. His alarm clock told him it was 2.49 am. He was panting heavily, his eyes were wide open and blood shot. The young man had dark bags under his eyes and the sweat was dripping down his forehead as he looked around his bedroom frightened, only to find himself being alone in his room.

Heechul let out a relieved sigh and let himself fall back into the mattress and stared at the ceiling. His skin was pale and he had lost much weight within the last five weeks.

Five weeks could be a very long time, especially if one was having the same nightmare over and over again and if these nightmares were affecting one's life already.

Heechul was scared to leave his apartment but he had to go to work to be able to pay for his rent. For now he tried to fall asleep again so that he wouldn't be looking like a zombie at work. Heechul was a waiter at a café and loved by his customers for his friendlyness and politeness and those who came to visit often had already noticed that something was wrong with him.

These nightmares would cost him his job one day, since his boss already had had a talk with him after the waiter had spilled the coffee or slipped the cake onto the floor a couple of times.  
He had said, if it continued that way, Heechul would have to look for a new job soon.

 

A few hours later

Heechul stood behind the counter and collected the orders before he went to serve some customers. He was forcing a smile but it didn't stay unnoticed by those who knew him better.  
He went back into the back room and sat down, as he took a bottle of water and took a deep breath before drinking. Then someone tapped his shoulder and he shrieked and flinched.

"Ya, ya, ya. It's me, Chullie. Soory, I didn't want to scare you." It only had been one of his co-workers. That monkey, Lee Hyukjae. The younger earned a glare that could kill in return.

"Don't do that again, kid!" He almost shouted but remembered that they had customers. Hyukjae looked like a kicked puppy by now. He shouldn't mess with his co-worker and should know the reason he actually was afraid of the other.

"I said, I was sorry." He tried again and turned to leave quickly again before Heechul would turn angrier. "Oh, this handsome guy you have a crush for is back." he chuckled and left eventually.

"Ya!" Heechul raised his fist but Hyukjae already had left the room and actually he was glad because now a tint of rose was covering his cheeks at the mention of the customer. The handsome man Hyukjae had spoken of came nearly everyday and always ordered the same. He was very attractive. He had black short hair, a muscular body and an amazing smile. Heechul always found himself staring at those very kissable lips and that although he didn't know his name.

Heechul smiled to himself at the thought of the handsome customer outside. This man, although he didn't know his name, was the only reason he was able to smile during the past few weeks. But the feminine male didn't have any hopes, there was no way this customer was gay. 

The tall, dark-haired man always came alone and always ordered the same but his entire appearance was practically screaming womanizer. Heechul could assume his muscular body below his clothes and the women must be flying on him. Maybe he was taken already and just came here alone to take his mind off things.

Heechul puffed his cheeks and let out the air again. It had been a while - very long while - since he had had a boyfriend or even a random guy to spend the night with. Clubs were not very much his style but he should probably try them one time. It seemed easy to get a guy at those places. Or he should just stop being a coward and just ask this customer out on a date or at least his name or phone number, although his boss had said that flirting with the customers was not allowed.

"Heechul Hyung!" His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a certain co-worker.

"Hm? What is it monkey?" Heechul snapped at the younger because he was still pissed due to the incident before.

"We have a full house. I need help, Hyung," Hyukjae explained a little intimidated. Heechul sighed and hesitated a moment before eventually leaving the waiting room.

Hyukjae followed him and Heechul had to watch the younger walking over to the handsome customer he had wanted to serve. 'I wanted to serve him, monkey! What? Is Mr. Handsome really writing something on his notepad??'

Hyukjae grinned and bowed to the customer before walking back to Heechul who would have loved to grab him by his collar. He gave Heechul the note with a wide grin. "Here you go. His phone number. Call him after your shift ended."

Heechul's eyes widened in disbelief and he looked down at the note after snatching it away eagerly. And there really was a phone number written down! " You aren't kidding, monkey, are you? Because I swear if you do, you will be a dead monkey!"

Heechul glared at Hyukjae but the latter chuckled only and patted his shoulder. "I'm telling the truth. Now, go and take care of the other guests."

Heechul still couldn't believe it though and stuffed the note into his pockets. True or not, he was very hapy right now and every worry seemed to have been lifted off his shoulders. In a good mood he started to serve the other customers and gave shy glances to the handsome customer. The stranger caught one of them and gave Heechul a deathly, charming smile, which made him believe Hyukjae a little more.

After a small break in the waiting room shortly before his shift ended, Heechul went back to serve some more customers as he noticed with a pout that the handsome stranger had left already. At least he had his phone number now. He should thank Hyukjae for it but first he needed to confirm the phone number to be real and not a fake. Heechul didn't know yet how he would react if he got dumped by the handsome man. He would definitely hurt his ego.

"Hyukjae, can I go home a little earlier?" He asked his co-worker with a smile. Hyukjae laughed knowingly and patted his shoulder. 

"Go home and call your Mr. Handsome. I will take care of the rest. There isn't much to do anymore anyway." Heechul almost jumped him as he hugged his co-worker for once and went back into the waiting room to get dressed into his everyday clothes.

"Bye, Hyukjae! I will tell you tomorrow how it went!" Heechul waved happily as he left the café. It was dark outside already and he was feeling a little uncomfortable as he made his way home. Surprisingly there weren't many people outside and Heechul pulled his coat closer around himself as he took quick steps.

Because of his nightmares Heechul hated it to be outside alone when it got dark and always felt followed just like this time as well. He felt panic rising inside of him and turned his head to each side, but there was no sight of another human being or at least a straying cat or dog. But he had just heard footsteps! It were probably only his own.

"Geez, Heechul! Get yourself together! You are a man!" He mumbled to himself and was almost running by now. Ater a few more minutes he finally reached his apartment and locked the door behind himself out of reflex after entering it. 

The young man took a moment and let out the breath he didn't know that he had been holding for so long. Running a hand through his hair he kicked his shoes off and then took off his coat before going into the living room and sitting on the couch.

Heechul rested his head against the back of the couch and looked at the ceiling. It couldn't go on like this anylonger. Should he seek psychiological help. He shook his head quickly. "You are not insane, Kim Heechul! You only need some good rest. But first, let's call this handsome guy."

He fished the note with the phone number from his pocket, along with his phone and dialled the number. After a deep breath and with his heart beating fast in his chest he touched the green symbol. Only seconds after he heard a deep, manly voice on the other hand of the line and his breath almost stopped. "H-hello, I'm Heechul, from the café you visit regularely."

"Hello, Heechul. I waited for your call already. I am Siwon and if you don't mind I would love to find out more about you." Heechul could see him smiling right now and his heart skipped at beat at Siwon's words. Find out more about him? Did he want to go on a date with him? Heechul would jump Hyukjae the next day and probably even kiss his cheek. Heechul usually wasn't very affectionate but this was definitely a reason to be.

"Nice to meet you, Siwon." Heechul said a little more confident this time but turned shy again as he said the next sentence. "I would love to find out more about you, too."

"I hoped for you to say this. Okay, Heechul. Would you like to go on a date with me then?" The waiter suddenly fell into a coughing fit as he heard this question.

"Heechul? Are you alright?" Siwon asked worriedly and Heechul tried to get a hold of himself quickly again.

"Yes! Yes, I'm alright! I'm perfectly fine and yes, I would love to go on a date with you!" He said a little too excited and quickly cleared his throat.

"Great. Okay, I still got some work to do. So, you give me your address tomorrow and I will pick you up on ... Let's say Friday at 9 pm?" Heechul widened his eyes, that was in two days already! How was he going to prepare himself mentally? And what was he supposed to wear? Oh god, he sounded like a girl already. Luckily, it was only in his head.

"Yes, yes! I will do so and Friday sounds perfect! So ... I don't want to bother you any further. Have a good night and see you tomorrow, Siwon." Heechul was smiling like an idiot and instantly jumped up and let our a scream of happiness after he had hung up.

"I have a date! With the probably most handsome man in the world!" He ran to his bedroom and threw himself happily onto his bed. Finally after so many sleepless nights he was going to sleep peacefully and dream about his Mr. Handsome, Siwon!

Or not. After Heechul got ready to go to sleep he had troubles falling asleep. He was thinking about his date on Friday with the handsome customer, which was still pleasant and much better than having those nightmares. But as he did fall asleep he wished he hadn't, once he woke up again, bathed in sweat, eyes wide and red and chest heaving frantically.

Heechul sat up and pulled his knees to his chest, burying his face into them and started to cry. Why was he just having the same nightmare over and over again?

Was it a sign? Was this going to happen for real? Was he going to get kidnapped or was he driving insane?

After a while Heechul stopped crying and wiped his tears before taking a look on his phone to check the time. It was 5am, in two hours he would have to leave for his shift. He could as well do some house chores and eat something, just anything that would distract him.

First he went to take a hot shower, got dressed and started to clean up everywhere it was needed. Then he got himself an apple and a few minutes later it was already time to leave for work. The waiter took his jacket and keys, locked his apartment and went to work.

As he arrived at the café Hyukjae was already waiting with a stupid grin on his face. Heechul frowned and took a last bite from his apple. "What's gotten into you, monkey? You are making my mood worse."

Hyukjae's expression changed immediately and he hugged his co-worker close what made the other frown even more and squirm. "I'm so sorry, Heechul Hyung. I really thought he was serious with you but don't worry you will find the one for you just like how I found my Hae baby."

"What nonesense are you talking there, monkey?" Heechul escaped from the tight hug and huffed as he remembered something. "Siwon! Oh my god, I totally forgot him!"

"You forgot me? That's not what I hoped for." A deep voice said behind them and made the raven-haired waiter jump and turn around with wide eyes and a red face. 

"S-siwon ..." Heechul smiled shyly at the tall man. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Just ..."

"No, it's fine. I was only joking." Siwon gave Heechul a charming smile that made the other melt and Hyukjae chuckled softly before going to prepare everything for the first customers. Seemed like a new love was about to bloom and he was happy for his co-worker.

Hyukjae let the two of them talk some more before he had to pull Heechul away as he couldn't handle all the customers on his own and if their boss would make one of his surprise visits the older would be in trouble. He also didn't mind that Heechul was glaring at him all day, he just didn't want him to be in trouble.

Although Heechul wasn't allowed to talk more to his Mr. Handsome, aka Siwon he went home in a happy mood and this time he didn't feel followed and could relax fully for once as soon as he got home.

~~

Two days later, Friday evening 9pm sharp.

The door bell ring and Heechul was panicking as he looked a last time into his mirror to check if he was looking acceptable. Then he practically ran to the door and opened it excitedly, only to gasp as he saw the man in front of him that had caused him various symptoms of having fallen in love. Siwon was looking breathtakingly good in his suit and Heechul felt so ugly beside him.

"Hello, there. Ready to go?" Siwon gave him his charming smile again and Heechul would have loved to just ,elt right here and now. 

"Yes, ready. Thank you so much for asking me out on a date. I was already losing hope that I would just let you slip threw my fingers because I didn't have the courage to ask you." Heechul admitted shyly with a soft blush and linked his arm with Siwon's after locking the door to his apartment.

"Thank you for letting me take you on a date. I was afraid you would say no." Siwon smiled and led him to his car -a very expensive looking one, how perfect was this man? He had manners, was polite, handsome and rich, too?

"Who would say no to you?" Heechul chuckled softly. "By the way, you still haven't told me where you are taking me."

Heechul looked at him with a warm smiled and thanked Siwon as he helped him into the car and then entered it himself.

"We are going to a nice restaurant. I hope you haven't eaten too much today and still have some space for another meal." Siwon explained and started to drive to the restaurant he had chosen.

"I still have some space left, I think." Heechul smiled happily and glanced at Siwon. "How comes a man as nice and handsome as you is interested in a simple waiter like me? I mean, I am happy! Very happy but I'm sure you could have anyone you want. And I'm nothing special."

Siwon laughed softly and shook his head in amusement. "I don't know what it is but something drew me to you from the first time I saw you and that's no cheesy pick-up line, I swear! You are very interesting, Heechul and you are pretty and I really want to find out more about you."

Heechul blushed at what Siwon was telling him and was probably grinning stupidly right now, his heart was beating fast in his chest and if he was not mistaken he was already feeling butterflies in his belly. "It may be a cheesy pick-up line but it's the first time someone said it to me."

"I'm glad then. I hope you will like the date with me. I'm actually not much of a romantic person, so I chose a usual first date location." Heechul had to laugh this time.

"This is also the first time someone takes me to a restaurant. Usually they would take me to a bar or something and the worst first date was that a guy brought me to his home and wanted into my pants. What kind of a date is that?" Heechul was happy that he could talk comfortably with Siwon and forget his worries for once.

After a few more minutes they arrived at the restaurant and Heechul gasped as he saw that it was a very expensive one -this guy must truly be rich. And he was so much of a gentleman too, helping him out of the car, walking him inside and helping him sit down.

The evening went perfectly fine without any embarrassing situation for either of them and they got to know very much about each other already and as Siwon brought Heechul home he instantly asked ihm out for a second date of which the waiter was allowed to choose the location this time. 

They said goodnight with heavy hearts, actually wanting to spend more time together but they would see each other on Monday at the café again. This night Heechul fell into a comfortable sleep with his belly filled full of butterflies. The next morning would be horror again, though.


	2. Chapter 2

Final

 

No one's POV

"No!" Heechul screamed into the pitch-black darkness that covered his room and shot up straight, his hair sticking to his in sweat covered face and his eyes blood-shot. As he realized he was in his room he let himself fall back into his mattress again and wiped over his face and covered it with his hands afterwards.

"Just leave me alone, you stupid nightmare ... Just leave me alone, for a while at least ..." He whispered to himself and sat up again after a few more moments of silence. He stretched and went to the bathroom to take a hot bath. It was still plenty of time left until he had to be at work and a bath would do him good now.

Heechul prepared himself a nice bubble bath and slipped into the bathtub after stripping his pajamas. He sighed in content as the warm water hugged his thin frame. He hummed a soft tune to himself and ran his hands over his body, thinking back to the beautiful date the evening before. "Siwonnie~ Sounds nice. If he will let me call him like this?"

Thinking about it brought a smile back to his face and he closed his eyes to just enjoy the bath now and think about his soon-to-be boyfriend. 

When the water started to turn cold Heechul started to empty the tub and took a quick shower before exiting the bathtub and getting dressed. He went to the kitchen with a smile and got an apple. Ater checking the time he took his phone and texted Siwon a 'It was a wonderful evening' before getting ready to leave or work. Hyukjae would be very much surprised when seeing Heechul be so early.

Heechul left his apartment in a good mood and skipped to the café, where Hyukjae was already cleaning up the table and was indeed very surprised to see his co-worker at this hour already. "Hyung? Are you sick? You never are this early."

"I'm just in a good mood, that's all." Heechul sing-songed and helped his co-worker clean the tables and the floor. 

"Oh, your date was yesterday, right? Tell me everything! Did you make out? Has he done you and that's why you are in such a good mood? I knew Hyung only needed some good sex to get rid o his mood swings." Hyukjae chuckled and received an icy glare in response, making him raise his arms in defeat.

"Okay, okay, I won't ask anymore." Hyukjae put his apron on and handed Heechul his own who snatched it away and put it on as well before the first guests came.

"Good choice, monkey. Now, move your ass to the customers over there." The older ordered his co-worker as usual and Hyukjae puffed his cheeks and chose to obey. A grumpy Heechul was no fun in the least.

Heechul was in a good mood all day although he was a little sad that Siwon didn't come today. But for once he and Hyukjae were not fighting much and having fun with each other equally. That was until a few hours before their shift ended when Heechul got nervous and looked around every few seconds as he felt observed again.

"Hyung, are you alright?" Hyukjae asked as there were no orders at the moment. Heechul forced a smile and nodded.

"I'm just a little tired. No worries." The older replied and cleaned a table after a customer couple left. "Only two more hours and you can go home where it's safe, Heechul." He whispered to himself. But those two hours didn't fly by as ususal, they seemed to take a whole eternity instead. Heechul was glad when he was finally on his way home but of course he was still feeling followed.

 

Two weeks later the waiter was having another date with Siwon and the two of them were getting along very well. Siwon was holding his hand gently and looked him lovingly in the eyes. "Do you still have some space left for dessert?"

"For dessert always." Heechul chuckled softly and looked back as loving. Siwon nodded and ordered for the both of them, then looked him back in the eyes. This moment was like in every novel, like in every movie and drama. It seemed to be magical, like only the two of them existed and the time seemed to stand still. Their heads moved closer together inch for inch in slow-motion until finally their lips met and little sparkles were created between them.

After what seemed like an eternity they parted with flushed cheeks, not because of the lack of air but because the waiter disturbed them with their desserts. Heechul cleared his throat awkwardly and thanked the waiter before looking shyly on his plate. "It was beautiful ..." He whispered.

"Very. Heechul, I really like you and I think you like me back, otherwise you wouldn't have let me kiss you. So ... Would you like to be my boyfriend?" Siwon reached for Heechul's chin and raised it to look into his eyes again, smiling lovingly.

"I-I would love to be your boyfriend." Heechul smiled with rosy cheeks and closed his eyes as Siwon leaned over to him again and placed another kiss on his lips. 

"Thank you ..." Heechul murmured after they parted again.

"For?" Siwon scooped up some of the dessert and fed it to his new boyfriend gently.

"For making me so happy and for wanting to have me as your boyfriend." The older replied and gladly accepted the bit.

"Who wouldn't want to have a boyfriend like you. You are a wonderful, young man, Heechul." Siwon caressed his cheek gently and tried the dessert as well. The other blushed some more, not used to compliments of this kind.

"Thank you, Siwon. You are, too." He replied a little shy and they kept chatting a bit until it got late and Siwon drove Heechul home. At his door they kept chatting some more and Siwon eventually left after stealing another kiss from the smaller. 

The older ell into his bed with a happy smile on his face and stared at the ceiling happily. He didn't even changed into his pajama anymore and just fell asleep in his clothes. This time he didn't wake up from a nightmare but slept through peacefully for once and even overslept and came late to work. 

"Hyukkie~ My favourite monkey friend. How are you today?" Heechul greeted his co-worker cheerful and skipped through the café, putting on his apron and hugging the younger who was looking at him as if he had a ghost in front of him.

"Who are you and what happened to my grumpy Hyung?" Hyukjae blinked in earnesty and grinned, hugging the other back. Such a rare opportunity wouldn't come again so fast. "Just kidding. Why so happy, Hyung?"

"I had another date with Siwonnie and he asked me to be his boyfriend!" Heechul tightened his grip around the younger who choked dramatically.

"Hyung, let me breathe. And? What did you say? Spit it out finally." The other asked impatiently. Heechul chuckled and released his co-worker quickly.

"Of course I said yes! I have an amazing boyfriend now, Hyukkie! He is awesome, good-looking, kind and polite. He is a dream of a man." Hyukjae chuckled and hugged the older again.

"Congrats, Hyung. I'm happy for you! We should have a double date sometime!" Heechul shook his head and scrunched his face.

"So cheesy and movie-like. Double dates are not a good idea. Now, get to work, monkey." Heechul grinned and went to serve some customers. Hyukjae shook his head with a grin and also got to work again.

The day passed by quickly and Heechul was on his way home again. It was very late though and dark already as he and Hyukjae had kept talking ater their shifts had ended. But the older was still in a good mood and skipping home while humming a soft tune. The good mood didn't last long though as he heard footsteps behind him and turned around only to see nothing.

"Not again ..." He murmured to himself and fastened his steps, taking out his phone and texting Siwon if they could meet again soon. He got a positive text back after a few minutes and smiled to himself. But the short time of distraction wasn't enough to take his fear and he could have sworn he heard more footsteps behind him.

He looked behind himself and gasped and widened his eyes. There was a person, but it disappeared quickly again after only one blink of his eyes. Heechul started to run and after a few more minutes he finally reached his home and quickly shut and locked the door behind himself, sinking down and leaning against it as he hugged his knees to his chest and started to sob in fear.

 

 

A few weeks later.

It was late, it was dark, the streets were empty and Heechul was still outside. He had met with Hyukjae and his boyfriend at a bar and talked and just had fun with them. But he shouldn't have been going home alone. He should have accepted Donghae's offer to drive him home. But that was typical Heechul, he was stubborn and didn't want to cause anyone inconveniences despite his usual appearance as a diva.

Again Heechul felt followed and looked around himself every few seconds. There were only a few lights chasing away the black darkness but this was making the young waiter only more uncomfortable and frightened. The atmosphere was like in a horror movie. No, it was rather like in his nightmares. He just hoped these nightmares wouldn't become reality.

But this time it was worse. Heechul could have sworn he heard sounds coming from behind him. The sound of breathes and the sound of footsteps. But maybe he was only halluzinating, maybe it was only a straying cat or dog or whatever. A beggar or homeless person that was trying to find a place to sleep for the night? 

"Aish, get yourself together, Kim Heechul! maybe I should really get medical treatment ... I'm even talking to myself a lot recently, just like right now." He sighed as he shook his head to himself and bit his lips. What was that? He had clearly heard the sound of someone stepping into a small puddle. The raven-haired male was freezing although it wasn't even that cold this night. He was probably just overreacting and his body reacting. 

"H-hello? Is there anyone?" Heechul asked with a shaky voice into the darkness and looked around him in sligt panic. A black cat shot out from below a car a few metres away from him and startled him. 

"Okay, it was only a cat. Calm the fuck down now, Heechul. You are a grown man, damn it!" He narrowed his eyes but then he heard more footsteps and turned around but no one was there. His heart was pounding hard in his chest, he could already hear it. 

Just in case Heechul started to fasten his steps and pulled his coat tighter around him. Why did he just leave his damn phone at home? He could have talked to Siwon at least. The younger had always an open ear for him and didn't mind being awoken by his boyfriend in the middle of the night. After a couple of weeks of dating Heechul finally had had the courage to tell the younger about his nightmares and the latter had even offered him to move in with him but Heechul didn't want to be a burden and it was too early to move in together. Although he would have loved to sleep in the secure arms of his boyfriend every night. Because every time he sleptover at Siwon's place he had no nightmares and slept peacefully and very well.

Tap. Tap. Tap. There was it again. Someone was following him and he was not halluzinating! The steps were becoming faster just like his own steps but when he turned around there was no one to see. He shook his head again and started to run this time. He just wanted to get home that was all. But the footsteps grew louder and faster and Heechul just ran into a random direction, wanting to get away from his follower as fast as he could.

The young waiter was panting heavily and letting out desperate sounds and whimpers. Tears were already making their way down his cheeks and his heart seemed about to burst out of his chest. If his follower wouldn't kill him tonight he would die of a heart attack instead but he didn't want to die either way, he was too young to die. 

"Wh-what do you want from me!" He shouted into the darkness of the night, not really expecting an answer of the stranger though.

"Leave me alone!" Heechul was crying like a baby by now, he was looking around frantically but he just couldn't see his follower. Whenever he turned around all sounds died down but as soon as he looked in front of him again the sounds appeared again. His legs were starting to hurt and he was getting weaker, his head was spinning. Next he bumped into a dirty, bricked wall and found himself trapped in an alleyway.

Turning around and wanting to run into another direction Heechul froze and the started to shake in fear as a shadow came closer to him. He shook his head again and choked on a few sobs as he pressed his back to the wall tightly. "P-please, don't do a-anything to me. I will give you anything I-I have. Just d-don't hurt m-me." 

Was his dream becoming reality? It was very close to his dreams. He was running away from a stranger just a few seconds ago and now he was trapped by an alleyway. Only the knife was missing- No, it wasn't missing. Just as Heechul thought it couldn't be worse he saw the light being reflected by a small, metallic object that turned out to be a blade. The stranger was holding up a knife and coming closer to him. He should have taken these dreams serious. They were becoming reality. Heechul didn't want to die yet, not yet.

"Help! Help! Anyone, please!" Heechul screamed hysterically but it was no use, there was no one that could hear him and his follower seemed to know this very well because the waiter could see him smirk, the rest of his face was hidden by the darkness.

"No one will be able to help you." A dark and quiet familiar voice said with audible joy. Heechul widened his eyes and turned around, trying to climb the wall. As it of course did not work he turned around again and sobbed harder. 

"N-no, n-not you. Not you, no!" The dark figure just laughed bitterly and stepped closer to Heechul, showing his face to him finally and holding the knife in front of his face as he licked over the blade with a sick grin. The older choked and would have loved to vomit in front of him but he couldn't.

"Wh-why? S-siwon. I-I love you!" Heechul sibbed harder and sank down to the ground. Siwon just smirked and sank down as well, looking Heechul directly into the eyes.

"I love you too, Kim Heechul. I've loved you since the first time I saw you." The older shook his head. 

"N-no" If you loved m-me you wouldn't be standing i-in front of me like this! I-it was you! You followed me a-all the time! Y-you were stalking me!" He shouted into his face and the other laughed bitterly and licked is lips. The look in his eyes was weird, scaring. Heechul just wanted to get away finally.

"Do you know the word Obsession, Heechullie? It is what I feel about you. I'm obsessed with you and yes, I stalked you all the time. It was only a matter of time until either you yourself or this dumb waiter colleague of yours would give me your phone number and I could be closer to you. You are the most precious trophy in my collection, Kim Heechul and it makes me sad when I only think about having to kill you in a few minutes ..." Siwon was crazy, he was completely insane. Heechul shook his head again and tried to escaped but Siwon grasped him by his neck and pressed him against the wall.

"Wh-why do you want to kill me then?" Heechul watched how Siwon traced the tip of the sharp knife along his cheek bones, fear in his eyes clearly visible.

"Because perfection can't live in such a cruel world." The younger ran the knife further down and kissed Heechul's plush lips as he rammed the knife into the latter's side.

"CUT!" Someone suddenly shouted and suddenly many lights flashed on and people were cheering as Heechu and Siwon pated with a grin each. 

"You wer great today! Two more takes from different angles and we are done with filming. Short break." The director shouted and Siwon helped Heechul up and to a chair to sit him down and kiss his lip and wipe his tears away. 

"I know those are fake but it always pains me to see you cry, love." Siwon pouted slightly and was shoved aside by a makeup noona who wanted to fix a few things in Heechul's face for the different light arrangement. 

"I'm sorry, Wonnie. You looked so scary! I'm glad when filming is finally over. This movie is very exhausting to film for." Heechul smiled at his boyfriend. 

"Me too. But it was also fun. Who can say he killed his own boyfriend once and is still together with him?" Siwon joked and chuckled as they were called back to the filming set again. Heechul stuck his tongue out and hit his arm gently as they went back in front of the cameras and continued filming.


End file.
